dangerdicksdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Viking
http://www.rpglocker.com/DnD/Bruce1.jpg http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Viking_(3.5e_Class) The main article can be found on the D20 Srd. Found on the high seas, these fearsome raiders kill, pillage and raze any who stand in their path. Hailing from the cold climes of the world, they eek out an existence as farmers in the land they can claim a farmstead on. living lives by their own means. '' Vikings are a somewhat common class in the northern end of the world. Often found on the sea they are not the bloodthirsty savages many say they are, but often very hospitable and reasonable. They are one of the few communities to have equal rights for women and make an excellent addition to any party as a front line fighter. '' 'Making a Viking' When considering a Viking for your class, take into the following as consideration: Abilities: '''Strength and Dexterity are the most important abilities, even Constitution is also important. Wisdom, Intelligence and Charisma can make for more cunning Vikings. '''Races: '''Vikings are a limited class due o race. Humans, Orcs are the main races for Vikings. As of the last few hundred years Drow and half elves are also Vikings. '''Area: Though they can be found anywhere on the sea, the main area is the Northern Hemisphere. The areas of this are the Arathi Highlands and Arkanaeon. Alignment: any non Lawful. Starting Gold: 5d4×10 gp (120 gp). Starting Age: Simple. The Viking: Hit Die: 12 Class Skills (6 + Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level) Appraise (Int), Balance (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (Geography) (Int), Knowledge (Local) (Int), Profession (Wis), Speak Language (Int), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex), Use Rope (Dex). - Perception(wis) if campaign usage. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Viking. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Vikings are proficient with all Simple and Martial weapons, with Light and Medium armor, and with shields excluding tower shields. Sea Legs (Ex) At 1st level, a Viking has spent so much time on a rocking boat that she gets a +3 inherent bonus to balance checks and a +2 on saves to avoid being knocked prone or to stay upright on an undulating surface. Improved Feint At 1st level, Vikings gain Improved Feint as the feat, even if they do not meet the requirements. This allows characters to feint in combat as a move action rather than a standard action. Uncanny Dodge (Ex)edit Starting at 2nd level, a Viking can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if she is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a Viking already has uncanny dodge from a different class she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Rage (Ex)edit A Viking can fly into a rage a certain number of times per day. In a rage, a Viking temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase in Constitution increases the Viking’s hit points by 2 points per level, but these hit points go away at the end of the rage when his Constitution score drops back to normal. (These extra hit points are not lost first the way temporary hit points are.) While raging, a Viking cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration, nor can he cast spells or activate magic items that require a command word, a spell trigger (such as a wand), or spell completion (such as a scroll) to function. He can use any feat he has except Combat Expertise, item creation feats, and metamagic feats. A fit of rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the character’s (newly improved) Constitution modifier. A Viking may prematurely end his rage. At the end of the rage, the Viking loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (–2 penalty to Strength, –2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter (unless he is a 18th-level Viking, at which point this limitation no longer applies; see below). A Viking can fly into a rage only once per encounter. At 3rd level he can use his rage ability once per day. At 7th level and every four levels thereafter, he can use it one additional time per day (to a maximum of five times per day at 19th level). Entering a rage takes no time itself, but a Viking can do it only during his action, not in response to someone else’s action. Evasion (Ex)edit At 4th level and higher, a Viking can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the viking is wearing light armor medium armor or no armor. A helpless viking does not gain the benefit of evasion. Low Blowedit At 5th level or higher, if a Viking successfully feints against an opponent, any attacks she makes in the same round deal an extra 1d6 damage. This damage increases by 1d6 every five levels. If a Viking can attack multiple times in the same round, the damage is applied to each attack separately. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex)edit A Viking of 6th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies an enemy the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target does Viking. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum rogue level required to flank the character. Trap Sense (Ex)edit Starting at 8th level, a Viking gains a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise by +1 every four Viking levels thereafter (12th, 16th, and 20th level). Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Raven (Ex)edit At 9th level or higher, a Viking can summon a raven that scouts for him. Battle cryedit A player may use a battle cry as a standard action to try to make enemies within 50ft run as though feared. Enemies must make a will save of ten plus the player's level to not be affected. For example enemy must get a 19 or more to beat the battle cry when the player is level 9 Greater Rage (Ex)edit At 13th level, a Viking’s bonuses to Strength and Constitution during his rage each increase to +6, and his morale bonus on Will saves increases to +3. The penalty to AC remains at –2. Improved Evasion (Ex)edit Starting at 16th level, this ability works like evasion, except that while the Viking still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks henceforth she henceforth takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless Viking does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Improved Low Blowedit At 17th level and higher, a Viking can feint as a free action once per round. This means, among other things, that a viking can make a full attack action and apply her low blow damage to every attack involved. Tireless Rage (Ex)edit At 18th level and higher, a Viking no longer becomes fatigued at the end of his rage. Viking Loreedit Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Geography) can research Vikings to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Category:Classes Category:Home Brew